


if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

by orphan_account



Series: Superfriends One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the NSFW follow up to 'Stronger Together - I've Got You Always' (previously 'Superfriends One Shots') - taking prompts in the comments as well as suggestions for where to find holy water





	1. Supercorp - Dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fits into my dom/sub universe in 'Stronger Together - I've Got You Always'

Lena is having a fucking awful day.

It had started off fantastic, don’t get her wrong. Waking up with Kara is always incredible, especially when it means waking up to Kara’s light petting. Today that meant a strong hand between her legs, softly circling her clit and Kara’s lips pressed to the side of her face, soft kisses on the skin there drawing her into the land of the living.

But then her domme decided she was in the teasing mood.

_“Mmm, there’s my little one. Good morning.” Kara smiles into Lena’s ear, stilling her hand and simply resting it on Lena’s clit. Lena groans and grinds down a little, making Kara tut. “Uh uh, it’s so early in the morning. Be a good girl for me, Lena.”_

_“Kara…” She whines and Kara chuckles, dropping a long kiss to her temple._

_“I know pretty girl, I know. Do I get a good morning kiss?” She asks and Lena pouts but turns her head, pressing her lips to her domme’s and groaning into the feeling as Kara slides her tongue past her lips. Just as their tongues begin to dance around each other, Kara starts to move her hand again and Lena groans, trying desperately and failing to stop her hips writhing._

_Kara chuckles again as they pull apart and Lena gasps for air, her mouth hanging open slightly as one of Kara’s fingers dips and runs through her lips._

_“Goodness, how did you get so beautiful?” Kara smiles and then her hand is gone, traveling up to Lena’s open mouth. She closes her lips willingly as the fingers slip in and moans at the taste of herself on Kara’s fingers._

_Resting the urge to gag as Kara pushes them to the back of her throat, Lena concentrates on the feeling of Kara’s other hand stroking her hair. She relaxes into it and relaxes her throat, trying to be the best girl she can be._

_Kara’s fingers slide out of her mouth with a tug from the Kryptonian and Lena can only pant as a good amount of spit follows them, some of it drooling down her chin._

_“Hmm, good morning, my messy girl.” Kara smiles and reaches over to the nightstand where a box of tissues sits. She first wipes off her fingers and then wipes around Lena’s mouth, whooping loudly as she throws the tissue towards the trash can and lands it in one. Lena rolls her eyes at her childish antics and Kara gasps dramatically. “Are you rolling your eyes at me, little one?”_

_“I just didn’t realize my domme was such a dork.” Lena grins cheekily and gasps as Kara’s mouth drops open dramatically and her hands sneak up Lena’s sides, tickling as hard as she can._

_“A dork am I baby girl? Well then…” Kara laughs through Lena’s loud giggles, both of them breathing heavily when she finally releases her. Kara then tugs Lena close, pressing their naked bodies close together and teasing running her hand up Lena’s side lightly. “Alright Princess, we’ve both got busy days ahead.”_

_She punctuates her point with a soft slap to Lena’s ass and Lena groans, cuddling close to her._

_“Don’t wanna.” Lena whines and Kara chuckles, softly kissing Lena’s pouted lips._

_“We gotta move baby.” Kara smiles and climbs out of bed, the cold rush of air making Lena move too._

But Kara’s teasing hadn’t stopped there. Lena had showered first, dressed and then headed into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast whilst Kara sped through her own routine and when the Kryptonian came out, she molded herself to Lena’s back with her hand sliding underneath Lena’s chosen skirt for the day. Kara worked her up until Lena could barely concentrate on the eggs in the hot pan in front of her and then Kara’s hand was gone and so was her presence pressed up against Lena which was really awful behavior for one of Lena’s employees.

Lena informed Kara of this, albeit with slightly less conviction than she’d thought it, but all she got was a boop on the end of her nose and a declaration that she was “too cute”.

So yeah, Lena is _not_ having a good day.

All she can think of is Kara’s hands on her and being Kara’s good girl and that is not particularly conductive with meetings with her board or attempting to work her way through the extensive pile of paperwork on her desk.

“Jess?” She asks through the intercom when it’s around two o’clock.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” Her assistant replies, forever dutiful.

“Can you run out and get me something for lunch please?” She asks, feeling her stomach rumble.

“I can Miss Luthor but security has just informed me that Miss Danvers is on her way up and if I’ve noticed a pattern, she does tend to bring food with her…” Jess trails off and Lena laughs.

“Thank you, Jess, send her in when she gets here.” Lena smiles and moves her papers to the other side of her desk.

Smiling at the thought of her domme, Lena decides that two can play at her little teasing game.

Looking down at her outfit, she unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse and crosses her legs with both feet placed on the floor, forcing her hip out to the side. She looks back to her laptop as she hears Jess tell Kara to come straight in.

“One lunch delivery for the prettiest CEO in National City.” Kara grins as she enters Lena’s office and Lena watches as her eyes zero in on her, widening a little before she attempts to compose herself.

“Hello, darling.” Lena smiles, closing her laptop screen and turning her eyes properly to Kara. “You didn’t say you were dropping by today.”

“I didn’t know but there’s not too much going on today.” Kara smiles and drops the bag of food down on the coffee table by Lena’s couch. “Do you have some time to eat lunch with me?”

“For you? Always.” Lena smiles sweetly and stands up, not bothering to pull down her skirt when it rides up a little. She knows that Kara can now see the lacy tops of her nude stockings as well as the red garter straps that are holding them up. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Kara staring at her hips as she walks over to the side of her office, pouring two glasses of water. “CatCo is slow today then?”

“Oh yeah um… unusually so, James practically forced me out the door for lunch. Told me to take an hour and a half.” Kara chuckles, pulling containers out of the bag she was carrying. Lena grins at the sight of her favourite pasta.

“Ugh, you are the best.” She grins and sits down primly on the sofa, eagerly tucking into the food. Kara chuckles a little and opens her own food but she startles when Lena lets out a long moan as her first bite passes down her throat. “So good. Can I marry this pasta?”

“Rude.” Kara snorts and Lena grins, dropping the container to sit on her lap as she reaches out to caress Kara’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.” Kara smiles and turns her head, dropping a kiss on Lena’s hand.

Lena keeps up her little game as they eat. She slides closer to Kara and presses their thighs against each other, groaning every so often at her food. When she finishes, she stretches her hands high above her head before rolling her head to the side.

She can see Kara getting more and more worked up, squirming a little in her seat and her eyes darkening when a new inch of Lena’s skin becomes visible.

Lena lands her final blow, dropping her foot out of her six-inch heel and running her toes up Kara’s bare leg.

“Lena.” Kara growls and Lena flutters her eyelashes, leaning forward to drop her glass of water on the table.

“Kara?” She asks innocently, pressing her toes into the fleshy part of Kara’s toned calf.

“Don’t play coy with me little girl, or you will very soon regret it,” Kara states, her hand clasping Lena’s wrist as it reaches up to play with her collar. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? You are so obvious, you little minx.”

Lena bites her lip, looking up at Kara through her eyelashes and her domme groans, staring down at the dark-haired beauty. She tries her luck and reaches out with the other hand, pulling her blouse apart to reveal her deep red lace bra. Kara growls and grabs her other wrist, her eyes darkening.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to tell Jess that you are taking an extended lunch break until your meeting at four. You are going to be a good girl and hold on tight whilst I fly us home and then I am going to take what is mine, baby girl. You are going to be lucky if you can concentrate in your meeting at all. Understand?” Kara asks, drawing Lena closer by her wrist and Lena nods, eyes blown wide at the promise behind Kara’s words. “Words, Lena.”

“Yes Kara, I understand.” She whispers breathily and Kara chuckles, dropping a wrist to place a soft hand under Lena’s chin, bringing their lips together softly.

“Good girl.” She whispers and Lena preens, wriggling a little. She stands when Kara presses a hand to her back, applying pressure and gasps as the Kryptonian snaps one of her garter straps against her skin. Kara grins at the red mark it leaves on the porcelain before landing a soft slap on Lena’s ass through her skirt. “Go, little one. Tell Jess you’re leaving.”

Lena does as asked, feigning a headache which, due to her dazed behavior for most of the morning, goes over well. Jess tells her to let her know if she needs to cancel the meeting and Lena considers the possibility of that becoming a reality. Kara smirks over at her as she turns off the intercom, having cleared off the table of their food containers.

“Underwear off.” Kara states suddenly and Lena frowns, looking over at her domme.

“Pardon?”

“Underwear off Lena. Now.” Kara tells her and Lena goes to sit down before Kara’s voice calls out again. “No Princess, stay standing. Lift up your skirt.”

Lena does just that, slowly unclasping her garter straps from her stockings. She removes the garter belt first and then slides her lacy red thong down her legs, bending down to unhook it from her heels and blushing a little when she realizes how wet it is.

“Hmm is that nice and soaked, little one?” Kara smirks, walking over and pulling Lena into her body. She takes Lena’s thong into her own hands and smirks before slotting it into her pocket along with the garter belt and straps. “And I’ve barely even touched you, beautiful.”

Kara smirks as Lena whimpers, running a soft hand over Lena’s ass before she tugs her skirt back down so it’s just covering her ass.

“Colour Lee?”

“Green.” Lena moans, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Oh we’re going like this are we baby? Suits me.” Kara grins and easily lifts Lena up, her legs going around Kara’s waist. She swings both her and Lena’s handbags up onto her shoulder and her other arm goes under Lena’s ass, protecting her modesty.

Lena squeals as Kara takes off, holding on tightly as they fly through the air. The air is cold on her exposed body and Lena cuddles close, her center pressing up against Kara’s abs through the thin material of her shirt. Kara holds her tight and easily lands on the balcony of the penthouse, keeping her arm tight around Lena as she enters the apartment.

She drops Lena to her feet and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“Bedroom. Leave your underwear and heels on.” Kara commands and kisses her once more before Lena heads off down the hallway, wanting to do as she’s told.

Kara smirks and swings both of their handbags onto the pegs by the actual door, digging their phones out and placing them on charge on the island. She shoots Alex a text, telling her to let J’onn take care of any minor problems at the DEO for the next couple of hours.

**_Big Sis <3_ **

_Gross, don’t need to know_

Kara laughs at her sister’s response but smirks at the wet spot on her shirt from where Lena was pressed up against her on the flight over. All thoughts of her sister are gone and she grabs a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before she heads down the corridor herself.

Lena is waiting for her. Her blouse and skirt are folded neatly on the chair by the vanity and she’s opted to kneel next to the bed, looking every bit the picture of submissive perfection with her hands placed palms up on her thighs and her eyeline lowered.

She doesn’t move as Kara enters and places the water down on her bedside table, stripping herself of her clothes as she does so. She doesn’t even flinch as Kara reaches into the closet, pulling a few items out of their box in there. She simply remains still and Kara smiles, finally rounding the bed towards her.

 “What a good girl you’ve been Lena. Waiting patiently for me.” Kara smiles and slides her hand into Lena’s hair, softly drifting it through. “But know I have a dilemma, look up at me Princess.”

Lena does as she’s told, emerald eyes turning to blue, wide blown and full of trust. Because she’s been such a good girl, Lena hasn’t even noticed that Kara shed her clothes and her eyes darken as she looks up at Kara’s naked frame.

“Do you know what my dilemma is little one?”

Lena goes to shake her head but is stopped by a sharp tug on her hair, reminding her to use her words. “No Kara.”

“Hmm, well Princess, you’ve been so good for me just now but you weren’t very good at all back in your office. So I don’t know whether I should punish you for your behavior earlier or reward you for being such a good, patient girl now.” Kara whispers, dragging Lena up to be sat up on her knees by a hand around her neck. “So, my beautiful girl, I think I’m going to do both.”

She drops both her hands and Lena plops back down to the ground, swinging a little and wincing as her heels dig into her legs. She doesn’t say anything, just looks up at Kara who is busy tying two long pieces of silk fabric to the headboard. Lena shivers in anticipation but stays where she is, waiting for instructions from Kara.

“Okay, beautiful.” Kara smiles after she’s tugged on the restraints to make sure they’re tight. “Can you stand up and take off that pretty bra for me?”

Lena blushes but does as she’s asked, moving to stand directly in Kara’s eyeline. The clasp falls open in her hand and she slowly pulls the straps down her arms until she’s free of the article and she throws it off to the side.

“Hmm, good girl.” Kara smiles and stands up, circling around Lena to press up against her bare back. A strong hand runs down Lena’s body, stopping to play with the lace of the top of Lena’s stockings. “Get on the bed for me, Princess.”

There’s a soft slap to her ass and Lena knows what Kara is asking for so she slowly crawls up the bed, smiling to herself when she hears Kara’s groan.

“Lay down beautiful, you know what I want,” Kara instructs and Lena, indeed does know. This is a position she’s found herself in many a time.

She turns so she’s on her back and stretches her legs out, raising and separating her arms so that they’re sat by the restraints Kara just set up. She keeps her legs pressed together, trying to gain some sort of friction between them but Kara lets out a noise and steps forward, placing her hands steadily on Lena’s hips.

“Keep still for me, pretty girl. What’s your color beautiful?” She asks and Lena smiles, despite the positive aching between her legs.

“Green Kara, so green.” She sighs and Kara smiles, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

“Keep being a good girl for me, baby.” She whispers before leaning up to tie Lena’s wrists. She carefully does one and then the other, making sure that they’re not too tight and kissing the wrists before she pulls back, looking down at her submissive. “Gosh, you are just so beautiful.”

Lena blushes and squirms a little under Kara’s intense gaze, making her domme laugh as she reaches over to grab something from the bedside table.

Her green eyes widen at the sight of the small clamps, a pretty chain connecting them.

“Hmm, now you’re getting the punishment part of this, huh baby girl?” Kara smiles, reaching out and rubbing one of Lena’s already erect nipples.

“Kara…” Lena gasps and Kara smiles, softly stroking Lena’s stretched out stomach.

“I know Puppy, I know. What’s your color?” She asks and Lena smiles, preening against Kara’s hand.

“Green Kara.”

“Good girl, hold still.” Kara’s voice is soft and she coos soothingly but it doesn’t stop the feeling of the bite on her breasts and the tears spill over before Lena can even realize what’s happening, so overwhelmed at the actual _feeling_ after being denied by Kara for so long.

Lena has never really gotten used to the clamps, they always sting, bite and burn and Kara has many times told her that she’ll take them out of the box but Lena insists that she _does_ like them, they’re just uncomfortable.

She cries out as Kara gives a light tug on the chain, leaning into the other hand which has come up to caress her now wet cheeks.

“My beautiful girl, you’re being such a good little girl Lena. I love you so much.” Kara smiles, her hand trailing down to rub at Lena’s stomach again.

Lena squirms at Kara’s words and Kara chuckles, her girl’s praise kink really does stretch for miles.

“Are you listening baby? Here’s what’s going to happen? You’re going to take my fingers down that pretty throat of yours just like you did this morning whilst I use my other hand to feel just how wet you are and those pretty little clamps are going to sit on your gorgeous breasts until I say so. Does that sound good, baby girl?” Kara asks, stroking Lena’s hair back from her face. Lena nods and Kara tuts, tugging on the chain. “Words Princess.”

“Yes, that sounds good Kara.” Lena whispers. She’s always been quiet in the bedroom, preferring to lap up the words that leave Kara’s mouth.

“Tell me beautiful, what am I going to do to you?” Kara asks, lying down next to Lena and pressing her naked flesh up against Lena’s, reveling in the scrape of the thin material of Lena’s stockings against her bare leg.

Lena blushes and bites her lip, looking into Kara’s eyes which are suddenly very close.

“No, beautiful, you’re going to tell me or I’m going to leave you tied up like this until dinner.” Kara chuckles and Lena’s cheeks flush completely.

“Um, I’m going to suck on your fingers and you’re going to touch me,” Lena says quietly and Kara smiles, tracing her fingers lightly up Lena’s leg.

“Where am I going to touch you, pretty girl?” She asks and Lena shudders a little as Kara's fingers trace over her inner thigh.

“My… my pussy.” She whispers, even quieter than before and Kara smiles, rewarding her with a bruising kiss.

“That’s my good girl. What was the other thing I said, pretty girl?” She asks, giving her a slight reminder, flicking the clamp clasped around Lena’s right nipple. Lena gasps and bucks up into Kara’s hand, moaning as her domme rubs her stomach.

“The um… clamps… they stay on until you say so…” Lena gets out as she writhes into Kara’s hand which returns to Lena’s thighs.

“That’s right my beautiful girl, you got them all. What a good, attentive thing you are. Are you gonna take my fingers nice and deep?” Kara asks and Lena bites her lip, looking up at Kara coyly.

“Yes, Kara.”

“Good girl.” Kara smiles and brings the hand that isn’t dancing teasing patterns over Lena’s thighs to her submissive’s mouth, smiling as Lena takes them eagerly.

Her lips close around the two fingers that Kara inserts just as Kara finally slides the fingers of her other hand through Lena’s other set of lips. Lena groans into Kara’s fingers as Kara’s fingers bump against her clit and Kara smiles, circling a finger around Lena’s opening.

“You look so beautiful like this, Princess. All spread out for me and my fingers down your throat. You’re so wet baby, you like this hmm?” Kara smiles, collecting a little of Lena’s wetness before she slides a finger in, smirking at Lena’s low groan. “Hmm, I don’t know baby, I think you can definitely take another.”

She smiles and pulls her finger out, circling around once more before she slides two back in, feeling Lena gag a little around her fingers. She curls the fingers buried in her submissive in a ‘come here’ motion just as she pulls her other hand out of Lena’s mouth, running the wet fingers along Lena’s bottom lip. She tugs slightly on her lip just as she slides another finger in and Lena gasps, a soft whimper escaping her.

Kara starts up a slow rhythm, reading the expression on her love’s face. Lena wants to feel loved and close to Kara right now so Kara shunts a little closer, dragging her fingers in and out of her submissive’s delectable opening and she slides her fingers back into Lena’s mouth, smiling as the red lips close around the previous lipstick marks.

“How about one more baby? You think you can take it? I think you can be such a good girl for me.” Kara coos and Lena nods, her eyes are desperate and locked onto Kara’s. A single tear slides down her face in desperation and Kara kisses it away with the lightest touch just as she slides a fourth finger in. “That’s my good girl, you’re such a good girl.”

Lena whimpers and Kara removes her hand from her mouth, shifting a little so that she can tug lightly on the chain connecting the nipple clamps.

Lena cries out and Kara smiles, knowing the signs of her girl’s body.

“Are you going to ask me, pretty girl? I know what you need but I need you to ask me.” She instructs and Lena whimpers, her arms tugging on the restraints. “Go on, pretty girl, say the words and it’ll feel so good.”

“Please Kara…”

“Please what pretty girl? Go on, my good girl.”

“Please, touch my clit.” Lena gasps out, tears running down her cheeks and Kara smiles, leaning forward to kiss the tears away.

“Good girl. Well done, my very good girl. Let go, baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” She whispers and keeps her lips close to Lena’s as her thumb twists to press heavily into Lena’s clit and her other hand tugs sharply on the chain between her breasts.

Within a few seconds, Lena lets out a moan and Kara can feel her gushing onto her fingers. Her eyes slam close in ecstasy and her body writhes, pulling delectably at the restraints. Kara keeps her fingers still inside Lena, letting her ride her orgasm out and her other hand comes up to softly stroke Lena’s face.

“Hmm.” She whines as she comes down and Kara smiles, running her thumb over Lena’s lips. She’s got mascara streaked down her cheeks and her lipstick is half on Kara’s hand and half smudged across her face but Kara doesn’t know if she’s ever seen anything so beautiful. She takes a deep breath and Kara softly kisses her forehead, softly pulling her fingers out. “No… no more…”

“It’s okay beautiful, we’re done. I’m just pulling out. That’s my good girl.” Kara coos over her whimpers, wiping her hand on the comforter, knowing it needs to be changed anyway. She keeps one hand on Lena’s face as she continues to come down from subspace and uses the other to softly remove the silky restraints from Lena’s wrists. Both arms flop helplessly down onto the bed and Kara softly massages down them, attempting to bring the feeling back into them.

Kara knows the sheets need to be washed but Lena is going to want to sleep so she lifts Lena into her arms, carrying her into the living room and settling on the couch. She pulls Lena into her lap and her submissive flops into her, groaning a little.

“Kara…” Lena whimpers and Kara smiles, peeling off her heels and stockings.

“There’s my pretty girl.” She whispers back, pressing her lips to Lena’s temple. “I’m going to take off your clamps now baby.” She tells her and Lena groans as Kara’s hands come up to her breasts, releasing her nipples from their confinement.

“Hurts…” Lena pouts as the blood rushes back to the area and the ache settles in. She reaches up to rub the ache out of them but Kara stops her, grasping her wrist.

“Uh-uh pretty girl, let them hurt Princess.” She tells her and Lena groans but turns into Kara, cuddling into her.

“Meanie.” She pouts and Kara laughs, wrapping a soft blanket around Lena’s shoulders.

“I know baby, I’m such a big meanie.” She chuckles and runs her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Gotta call Jess.” Lena frowns and Kara smiles, caressing her cheek.

“I’ll do it, baby. You just rest.” She tells her and Lena smiles, her eyes sliding closed.

“Love you, Kara.”

“I love you too Princess. My good girl.” Kara smiles and Lena drifts off with a soft smile on her lips, looking more peaceful than Kara’s seen her for a few days.


	2. Sanvers - Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from awesomesauce2366: 'I don't know if your taking prompts for samvers as well, but if you are, maybe you could do something with alex maggie and th rules maybe bc she's in need of reassurance, and maggie punishing her and then some after care to make sure alex knows she's loved and ok?'

Alex and Maggie don’t have too many rules.

Maggie doesn’t particularly believe in setting harsh boundaries for her submissive, she knows that it often leads to the submissive feeling unhappy and it’s not that she wants to maintain total control over Alex’s life, like so many dominants do.

Really, everything that is in place is to make sure that Alex is safe and happy.

So, when one of their rules does get broken, it is a big deal because it usually means that Alex has put herself in danger in one way or another.

Alex is reckless, Maggie knows that about her girl.

She will always jump into the line of fire, in front of her mostly infallible sister or boss. She will always make the call, she won’t wait for backup and she often finds herself battling aliens twice her size and strength.

It’s what makes her a good agent.

It’s what also puts her in danger.

“Maggie?” J’onn’s voice asks when the detective picks up her phone.

“Hey J’onn, everything okay?” She asks, trying to regulate her voice. Often when J’onn calls her, nothing _is_ wrong, it’s simply that the DEO could use her help, or he needs intel that only the NCPD can offer but from the tone in his voice, Maggie can pretty much tell that this call is pertaining to Alex.

“Physically yes. I um, is there any way you can come and get Alex? I’ve suspended her for two days for not following orders and heading in without backup. She’s not injured in any way but she’s angry about it, so I told she’s not in the right headspace to drive home, which of course only made her angrier.” J’onn explains and Maggie chuckles a little as she sighs at the thought of her sub.

“Of course, J’onn. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Maggie smiles, already throwing her laptop and paperwork into her bag.

“Thanks, Maggie. See you soon.”

“Bye.” Maggie smiles and hangs up, grabbing her bag and heading into her captain’s office. “Sir?”

“Sawyer. Everything okay?” He asks and Maggie smiles.

“Is it alright if I can be taken off call for the rest of the day and I finish this paperwork at home? I need to go and get Alex.” She explains vaguely, not wanting to outright lie.

“Of course, Sawyer. You’ve got more than enough holiday time backed up. You’re never _not_ here. Go take care of your girl.” Her captain smiles and Maggie grins.

“Thank you, Sir.”

It doesn’t take her long to get to the DEO and her clearance pass gets her into the building easily. Winn smiles at her and Vasquez extends their hand for a fist bump which is gladly given but it’s voices that alert her to the location of her girl and her boss.

“Two days is ridiculously long! I’m not even hurt!” Alex is lamenting, pacing back and forth in front of the large window which leads out to the balcony.

“Which is exactly the problem Alex. You justify your actions on the level of damage they cause you after, not considering it whilst it’s happening. You could have been badly hurt Alex, but you don’t see an issue with it, simply because you weren’t. You’re taking these two days and then you will be undergoing an exam with the counselor before I determine whether you are allowed back in the field.” J’onn states sternly, his hands on his hips and Maggie can see her girl’s mouth drop open.

“I honestly can’t believe you.” Alex huffs and then spots Maggie out of the corner of her eye. J’onn follow her gaze and lets out a breath at the sight of the detective.

“Detective Sawyer.” He nods at her and goes to walk down the corridor.

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Alex huffs and Maggie raises her eyebrow.

“Watch your tone, Alex.” She warns, and Alex has the foresight to look a little ashamed of herself. “I’ve got it, J’onn. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Maggie. Alex, I will see you in two days.” J’onn tells her and Alex glowers but doesn’t really say anything. The director nods and walks away, smiling at Maggie.

“You wanna tell me what that tone was about?” Maggie asks, crossing her arms.

“I don’t want to do this here.” Alex glowers quietly, looking down at her feet.

“Oh really? Because you didn’t seem bothered about that two seconds ago when you were throwing a tantrum like a toddler?” Maggie presses and Alex squirms a little, shuffling her feet.

“Sorry.” She bites her lip and Maggie nods her head.

“Alright, march your butt down to the car now and we can talk about this at home.” Maggie relents and Alex looks up at her, eyes wide.

“Kara…” Alex bites the inside of her cheek and Maggie sighs.

“Five minutes, not a second later,” Maggie tells her and turns on her feet, heading back down to the garage. She slides into the driver’s seat of her car and texts her aunt back whilst she waits, smiling as her aunt messages her back about her cousin. Maggie reminds herself that she needs to book a trip back to Omaha soon to see her aunt when she spots Alex rushing towards the car in her rear-view.

She slides silently into the passenger seat and immediately does her seatbelt up, making Maggie smirk. Her hands lay lightly on her lap and she looks down at her knees as Maggie starts the car and starts the journey back to their apartment block.

“Maggie…” Alex starts as Maggie turns down their road but Maggie simply holds up her hand.

“I wouldn’t babygirl if you know what’s good for you,” Maggie states, letting the endearment slip through to let Alex know that she loves her.

Alex relaxes a little at the nickname but her posture remains stiff and she bites her lip as Maggie pulls into the underground garage and the entire ride in the elevator up to their floor.

“Couch now,” Maggie commands as soon as they’re through the door and Alex obeys, settling down on the cushions, posture perfect and eyeline downcast.

Maggie smiles a little at her and drops a soft kiss to her hair as she passes, watching the way that Alex’s eyes close, her breath hitching.

 _Always so responsive._ She smiles to herself and heads into the kitchen area of the apartment. She pulls two bottles of water and some crackers out of the fridge and cupboard, walking in front of Alex as she heads to the bedroom.

She keeps the door open and is as loud as she can be as she pulls a few items out of their box in the cupboard, letting the noises settle into Alex’s ears and doing a few more things before she moves back into the living room, settling down on the couch next to Alex.

“Look at me, Alex.” She tells her and Alex’s eyes are darting all over the place as she turns her head in Maggie’s general direction. “No babygirl, _look_ at me.”

Her eyes finally settle on Maggie’s brown ones and the tears rush to them, letting Maggie know she’s sliding pretty quickly into subspace.

“Baby, we need to talk about this. Stay with me.” Maggie tells her and Alex takes a deep breath, nodding her head. “Talk to me.”

“I just did what I thought was right and now J’onn’s mad at me and you’re mad at me and Kara was looking at me with that disappointed look and I… I don’t know what I did! The guy was so close and I was the only who could jump the gap!” Alex sighs, looking so much younger as her lips pout and her eyes widen.

“Sweetie, first of all, I’m not mad at you and J’onn isn’t mad at you. As for Kara, she could _never_ be disappointed in you and you are going to call both your sister and boss when we’re done here.” Maggie starts and Alex bites her lip, looking down at her lap. Maggie tuts and raises her head with a finger under her chin. “Keep your eyes on me. Baby, you ran into a very dangerous situation without waiting for backup, following an alien who could have very easily overpowered you. Can you see what’s wrong with that situation?”

Alex nods and Maggie sighs, switching to run her thumb over Alex’s cheek. Her initial plan goes out the window and she’s slowly calculating a form of punishment that’s going to work for this situation.

“Words babygirl.” She reminds her when Alex doesn’t say anything and Alex blushes.

“Yes, Maggie. I can see what’s wrong with it.” She tells her and Maggie searches her eyes, spotting the truth in them.

“Baby, what is it gonna take for you to start valuing your life?” She pushes, tucking Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“I… I…” Alex starts and Maggie can see the vulnerability in her eyes, the lost look that makes her heart clench.

“Take your time, it’s okay.” Maggie reminds her and Alex takes a deep breath, nodding her head.

“I just… sometimes I feel so useless. Kara can do all these incredible things and I’m just human, you know? And I can’t even do that right! I can’t be your good girl and I’m rude and I’m distant and… I just…” The words come tumbling out of Alex’s mouth and immediately, Maggie scoops her into her arms, letting the tears fall and rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay.” She soothes, stroking her hair. When Alex gets control of her breathing again, she leans back so they’re face to face and wipes Alex’s tears before taking both of her hands in hers. “Baby, you are not _just_ human. You are the most exceptional and incredible person I have ever met. You are _Supergirl’s_ Supergirl and that is the most incredible thing. As for being my good girl, Alex you are _always_ my good girl. _Always._ I love you so much and nothing you can do will change that. Okay?”

Alex nods and Maggie raises her eyebrow, chuckling at the cute blush that dances across her girl’s cheeks. “Yes, Maggie. I love you too.”

Maggie smiles and leans forward, connecting their lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

“I am going to show you how much of a good girl you can be. What’s your color, beautiful?” She asks, her hand coming to rest on Alex’s jawline, applying a little pressure there.

“Green Maggie.” She confesses and Maggie smiles, running her thumb in circles over the soft skin of Alex’s cheek.

“Good girl. My very good girl. Come on.” Maggie smiles and drops her hand to Alex’s, tugging her up off the couch and into the bedroom. Alex’s eyes widen at the four items sat non-conspicuously on the bed and Maggie smirks a little, pulling her to stand at the foot of it, moving behind her. “You can see my four nice toys lined up there, huh babygirl? Use your words.”

“Yes, Maggie,” Alex whispers, gasping a little as her domme’s hands start to work, pulling off her jacket and then her shirt. Her bra quickly follows and Maggie presses herself into Alex’s bare back as she starts to undo her jeans.

“You see, I’m going to tie you up all nice and pretty in front of our beautiful mirrors and you’re going to do just as I say,” Maggie whispers in her ear, quickly stripping Alex of the rest of her clothing, throwing it in a pile behind them. She watches as Alex clocks the chair sat in front of the mirrors that line their closet doors. “What’s your color, beautiful?”

“Green, Maggie,” Alex states confidently, even though her voice is quiet and her eyes are misting over a little.

“Alright, my good girl. Can you go sit on the chair for me?” She asks and Alex immediately moves, sitting down.

She spreads her legs and places her hands near the back of the chair and Maggie smiles, moving over towards her.

“What a good girl you are. I didn’t even have to ask you to spread your legs.” Maggie smiles and moves behind the chair, dropping a kiss on Alex’s shoulder. She’s dangling their padded cuffs in her hand and she holds them up in front of Alex’s face. “Colour?”

“Green Maggie,” Alex tells her and Maggie smiles, leaning forward to kiss her neck before she quickly secures Alex’s hands behind the chair, clipping them together and out of Alex’s sight. The movement pushes her breasts outwards and Maggie smiles, walking around to the front of the chair and pressing a soft kiss against each nipple, delighting in the way Alex squirms a little.

“Oh, we need to keep those legs of yours still there, pretty girl. Here.” Maggie smiles and reaches for two more sets of cuffs, buckling them up around Alex’s ankles. She then reaches back and clicks the spreader bar open so it’s as wide as the chair, clicking it into place. Alex struggles a little but Maggie only smiles, knowing she likes the feeling of pulling. “One more thing babygirl, what’s your color?”

“Green.” Alex groans and Maggie chuckles.

“Good girl. Now your breasts are so beautiful babygirl, but I think we should give them a little more decoration, don’t you?” Maggie smirks and pulls her final restraint item from the bed, smiling as Alex moans at the mere sight of the rope. “I asked you a question, little one.”

“Yes, Maggie,” Alex responds and Maggie raises an eyebrow.

“Yes Maggie, what?” She hums, very slowly wrapping her first band of rope around the underside of Alex’s breasts.

“Yes Maggie, please tie me up.” Alex groans and Maggie chuckles, nipping at one of Alex’s nipples with her teeth. Alex jolts a little and Maggie laughs again, soothing it with a kiss.

“Oh, well since you asked so nicely.” Maggie smiles and loops the rope around, taking a few minutes until Alex’s breasts are captured in a harness, framed by the red rope that contrasts with her delightfully pale skin.

It’s not actually restraining anything, but Alex looks beautiful and today is all about reminding Alex how much of a good girl she can be.

“Well, would you look at that. My good girl looks so beautiful.” Maggie smiles, coming back around to the back of the chair, leaning her head down by Alex’s ear once more. Alex is looking at Maggie through the mirror and Maggie tuts. “Look at yourself, babygirl. You’re the exhibit here.”

Alex flushes but does as asked and Maggie smirks as she watches her girl’s eyes. She’s nervous initially and then her eyes darken before her skin flushes a shade deeper as she takes herself in fully.

“I’m particularly interested in one part,” Maggie whispers, trailing a hand down over the rope, stopping to flick Alex’s right nipple before her hand stops right on her inner thigh. She draws soft patterns with her fingertip and Alex shudders, her center glistening in the mirror.

“Maggie…” She groans and drops her head back. Maggie immediately stops her soft petting and her other hand comes up to push Alex’s head back up.

“No babygirl, watch yourself. That’s the deal here.” Maggie tells her and Alex whimpers, leaning a little further forward to put more tension on her head and Maggie chuckles. She keeps her hand fisted in Alex’s hair and moves her hand over.

Alex’s breath comes out shakily as Maggie’s finger circles softly around her clit, her other fingers moving to part her lips.

“Look at how beautiful you are, babygirl. Look at how wet you are, glistening. Who are you glistening for, my very good girl?” Maggie whispers lowly in her ear, smirking at the whimpers she elicits.

“You. Only you.” Alex groans quietly, trying her best to grind up into Maggie’s hand.

“Oh look at my beautiful girl dancing for me. That’s it, baby. Keep going.” Maggie encourages her, both of them watching the way Alex’s hips circle in the opposite direction to Maggie’s finger. “Do you think you can come like this baby? You’d be such a good girl if you could. You look so beautiful dancing for me like that. It would make me so happy to feel you gush over my hand. I’m so proud of you babygirl, you are such a good girl.”

Maggie’s words make Alex’s hips move more erratically and she pushes her head back into Maggie’s hand as her breath hitches and she does just as Maggie asks, gushing out over her hand and leaving a prominent stain on the cushion of the chair.

“What a good girl you are baby. You’re such a good girl for me Alex. You look so beautiful when you come, baby. God, I have the best girl.” Maggie coos in her ear as Alex rides out her orgasm, wild eyes turning on Alex’s and Maggie smiles, letting go of her hair to caress her cheek. “My good girl.”

Alex hums and nuzzles into Maggie’s hand, a soft, contented smile on her face.

“I’m not done with you yet, beautiful.” Maggie smiles and unclips the cuffs around her wrists before removing the spreader bar as well. She starts on the cuff on Alex’s right ankle when Alex groans and moves her foot away. “Alex?”

“I like them. Can I keep them on?” She asks softly, fiddling with the ones around her wrists.

“Of course you can beautiful, they feel nice hmm?” Maggie smiles from where she’s bent down in front of her submissive.

“Feel like yours.” Alex replies and Maggie grins, rising up to place a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

“That’s because you are, my beautiful girl. How about the harness?” Maggie asks and Alex bites her lip.

“Off.” She states and then blushes a little. “Please.”

Maggie chuckles and kisses her again, letting her lips linger. “You are such a good girl for telling me what you need, beautiful. Colour?”

“Green.” Alex replies and Maggie smiles, quickly undoing the knots until Alex is rope free. She kisses her way across the few marks it’s left which are already fading before she moves to the bed and settles back across the pillows, ditching her jeans and panties in the process.

“Get over here, beautiful.” Maggie smiles and Alex does too, moving onto the bed and straddling Maggie’s lap when prompted. Maggie reaches for her last item, flicking the switch and smiling as the room fills with a soft humming.

Alex whimpers a little as she stares at the vibrator, groaning as Maggie places it against her nipple.

“Here’s what’s going to happen babygirl. If you can make me come before this vibrator makes you come, then I’ll give more one more orgasm before we’re done.” Maggie explains and Alex groans, pressing her breasts up into the sensation. “Colour baby?”

“Green.” Alex groans and Maggie chuckles, reaching down and parting Alex’s folds. She runs a finger through them and hums, reaching into the bedside table for a little lube just to be safe.

Alex gasps as Maggie slowly works the vibrator into her, the sensation feeling like it’s pulsing through her entire body. A soft slap to her ass lets Alex know to get to work and she moves down Maggie’s body, settling her head between her spread legs.

Maggie is a lot louder than Alex in bed and the submissive delights in every loud moan or cuss word that she can elicit from her domme. The way that Maggie yells ‘fuck’ as Alex sucks her clit into her mouth and the way that she groans loud enough for their neighbors to hear as Alex circles her tongue around her opening makes her feel like she really is Maggie’s good girl.

Maggie grips Alex’s hair tightly and lets her girl work her magic, feeling herself growing closer and closer to her climax.

“That’s it babygirl, oh god, right there.” She calls and as Alex presses her nail into her clit and settles for a final lap of Maggie’s center, Maggie cries out and comes hard, all over Alex’s chin.

Alex smiles and licks a few more times, loving the sweet taste of her domme on her lips.

She smiles languidly up at Maggie, her hips wriggling as the vibrator works her towards her own orgasm.

Maggie snorts a little and Alex frowns as she’s tugged up towards Maggie’s face.

“My messy girl. Here baby.” Maggie smiles affectionately and drags her finger across Alex’s chin, collecting her own come and then offering it to Alex with a smile. Alex grins and wraps her lips around the finger, groaning as her tongue collects the last parts of her domme’s orgasm.

She releases the finger with a pop and Maggie chuckles, reaching down and pressing into Alex’s clit.

The submissive gasps and within a few circles of her sensitive lips, she lets out and shudders around the vibrator, her hips moving in time with it as she rides it out.

“My good girl.” Maggie whispers and softly pulls the vibrator out, placing it in the plastic cup she keeps next to the bed until she gets around to cleaning it.

Alex groans and collapses against Maggie, pouting at the flannel that still adorns her domme’s body. Maggie chuckles and quickly unbuttons it, removing it and her bra before pulling Alex against her skin.

The submissive squirms a little, her eyes glazed over and Maggie knows she’s deep in subspace by this point, only really aware of her desire and Maggie’s voice. Her shoulders are wound tight and Maggie knows her girl, knows that she needs just one more before she can completely relax so she slides her thigh in between Alex’s legs.

The response is pretty much immediate as her smooth skin places up against Alex’s most sensitive area, her submissive starts to grind almost immediately. Maggie chuckles and runs her hand over Alex’s back in soft circles, her other hand coming to play gently with her nipples. She’s already so sensitive that it doesn’t take too much for her to whimper and collapse against Maggie’s skin once again but her shoulders lose their tension and Maggie pulls her close, pressing kisses into her hair.

After a minute or so, Maggie pulls back and smiles at the glazed over look in her girl’s eyes. She’s not unconscious but she’s certainly not aware of what’s going on around her. Maggie shifts a little, gaining a groan from Alex but she moves into a more comfortable position, Alex’s weight on top of hers.

“I got you baby. You’re okay. My good girl.” Maggie smiles and lets her lips linger on Alex’s forehead. She manages to dig her phone out of her jeans pocket without too much hassle and she answers a few of her emails whilst she waits, running her fingers through Alex’s short hair.

“Hmm.” Alex groans after a while, wriggling around a little and Maggie darts out her hand, stopping her from slipping off of her body.

“There’s my good girl. How’re you feeling?” She asks, smiling down at Alex as she leans her chin on Maggie’s chest.

“Sore.” She groans and Maggie chuckles, reaching down to squeeze her ass.

“I’ll bet.” She smirks and Alex pouts tiredly.

“You’re mean.”

Maggie laughs and softly kisses the pout away.

“How’s a bath sound?” She asks and Alex groans, nuzzling her nose into Maggie’s boobs.

“Like heaven,” Alex admits and Maggie chuckles. She scoops Alex into her arms and carries her into the bathroom, placing down softly on the edge of the bathtub, making sure she can hold herself up before she lets go.

Maggie switches on the taps and then kisses Alex’s forehead. “Be right back.” She smiles and darts into the kitchen, pouring a bottle of Gatorade into a sports bottle and then back into the bedroom to grab the crackers she took in earlier.

Alex is wavering a little when she walks back into the bathroom and Maggie smiles at how she looks a little drunk, bending down in front of her.

“Drink. Eat.” She tells her, handing both items over and Alex smiles, immediately placing an entire cracker in her mouth. Maggie chuckles and kisses her forehead, throwing some bubble bath into the water and carefully lighting the candles on the sink and at the other end of the tub.

When she turns back to Alex, the sports bottle nozzle is half in her mouth and she’s sucking languidly, smiling up at Maggie who chuckles.

“I love you beautiful.” Maggie grins and kisses her forehead again.

“La’ you.” Alex smiles around the bottle and Maggie smiles, bending down in front of her again. Alex groans and pouts when she goes to remove the cuffs but Maggie insists.

“Not in the water babygirl. If you still want them when we get out, we’ll talk then.” Maggie compromises and Alex pouts but relinquishes, handing the empty packet and bottle back to Maggie who smiles and places them out the way.

She switches off the taps and climbs into the water, checking the temperature before she opens her arms to Alex who happily cuddles up to her, arms wrapped loosely around her.

“Better?” Maggie asks and Alex smiles with a nod.

“Less floaty.” She replies and Maggie chuckles, dropping a kiss on her hair. “Maggie?”

“Yeah, babygirl?” The domme responds, drawing a single finger up Alex’s side.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” She whispers and Maggie smiles, running her wet hand through Alex’s hair.

“You wanna be more specific there?” Maggie prompts and Alex blushes.

“For being rude to you in the DEO and before that. Going in without backup, not thinking before risking my life.” Alex sighs and Maggie hums, fiddling with her hair.

“Thank you for your apology. You’re forgiven for your tone and for your ridiculous notion that you are less worthy than anyone else at the DEO.” Maggie smiles and Alex blushes, cuddling closer. Her eyes widen as the water slushes out the tub. “You’re forgiven for that too.”

Alex chuckles and holds Maggie close.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my beautiful good girl.”  


	3. Supercorp - you almost slipped through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by SuperCorpNess: 'would you mind doing one where Kara gives Lena a really hard- like butt blistering and bruising hard- hand spanking over her knee for playing a dangerous game of trying putting herself in danger to try and stop Lillian from hurting Kara when she is out as Supergirl' and ell: 'do you think maybe at some point you could do Kara spanking or punishing Lena for disobeying or putting herself in danger or not looking after herself properly or something like that? obviously with lots of aftercare and love and reassurances'

Kara is exhausted.

Like dead on her feet, just wants to collapse and not wake up for 24 hours exhausted.

They finally did, CADMUS is no more.

Kara looks over to the med bay where Lena is laying in one of the beds, half asleep and covered in her bruises.

“Supergirl?” J’onn’s voice sounds and Kara turns to see him looking at her, a sad smile on his face. “You’re free to go, take your girl home.”

Kara smiles and steps forward into a hug, smiling as they can squeeze each other actually tightly. “Thanks, J’onn.”

“I am so proud of you.” He smiles and Kara grins, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. They share a sweet smile and he nods, letting Kara walk around him as she heads to the med bay. She stops when she spots her sister and Maggie sat outside, the latter’s arm around Alex.

Maggie catches her eye and nods at her, letting her know that she’s got Alex which makes Kara smile, mouthing ‘ _thank you’_ to the woman who has become like a sister.

Confident in the knowledge that her sister will be okay, she continues her journey, quietly stepping into the med bay.

There’s another agent sleeping on the first bed so Kara is as quiet as she can be as she rounds the bed and comes to stand next to Lena.

Her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her submissive; she can’t believe how close she came to losing her. It was the most heart-wrenching thing that Kara has ever felt.

“Kara?” Lena groans, squinting a little in the bright lights and Kara smiles, reaching out to stroke her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

“Hi Princess.” Her voice is quiet and a smile stretches across Lena’s face.

“We did it?” She asks and Kara sighs, moving to stroke her hair.

“Yeah baby, we did it.” She tells her and smiles as Lena lets out a soft hum.

“Good.” She states simply and Kara chuckles, knowing that they need to have a proper conversation about what happened when Lena’s a little more lucid.

“She’s free to go. Just needs some rest.” Hamilton speaks from behind Kara and Kara turns, a smile on her face.

“Thank you, so much.” She smiles and Hamilton nods, a soft smile on her own face.

“Get some rest, both of you.” She tells them and Kara nods, turning back to Lena.

“You ready to go Princess?” She asks and Lena lets out a soft groan.

“Don’t wanna move.” She pouts and Kara chuckles, softly lifting her into her arms.

“I’ve got you, baby, hold on tight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wakes up to the smell of bacon and is up like a bolt, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and super speeding out into the kitchen to see Lena stood at the stove.

She’s only dressed in a shirt that Kara imagines she plucked off of the chair in their room that is loaded with the washing that needs to be done because well, that’s the life of a superhero and one of the most successful CEO’s in the country. No time for laundry.

Kara leans against the island, just watching her cook. Her headphones her in her ears so she hasn’t noticed Kara and her hips are moving to the music playing.

Tears fill her eyes when she realizes how close she came to losing this yesterday. Two seconds later and Lena would have been gone and what would she have done then? Her girl, her entire world, gone in the blink of an eye?

“Kara! You scared me!” Lena jumps when she turns around to grab some more oil for the pan. Her expression immediately changes when she notices the look on Kara’s face. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“I almost lost you.” She whimpers and the tears spill over her eyes. Lena is there in an instant, her arms slipping around her.

“I’m here, I’m fine darling, I’m totally okay. Nothing happened to me, you saved me.” Lena assures her, holding Kara close and letting her strong hands grip onto her tight enough to leave bruises on her hips. “I’m fine, Kara. I’m here.”

Kara sniffles a little and steps back, wiping her eyes of tears and staring down at Lena’s concerned face. She knows that she needs to regain a little control of the situation, Lena looks lost and confused.

“We need to have a conversation about this, beautiful,” Kara states, reaching out and running her hands through Lena’s long hair which has been left loose and messy around her head.

“Can we eat first?” Lena asks and Kara chuckles, tugging her close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Of course we can Princess.” She smiles and Lena does too, moving to plate up the pancakes and bacon she’s made. Kara grabs the juice from the fridge and places it down on the table along with two glasses. “Thank you.” She smiles as Lena hands her a plate and she sits down at the table, letting out a huff of surprise as Lena plops onto her lap, her own plate in her hands.

“This okay?” Lena asks, her green eyes wide and Kara smiles, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

“This is perfect.” Kara smiles and drops a kiss on her shoulder.

Kara finishes her food in roughly 6.5 seconds and Lena smiles as she cuddles into her back, leaning her chin on her shoulder and dropping soft kisses to her neck as she munches on her food. Her thumb rubs soft circles on her waist where it’s resting on her side and the other draws soft circles on her bare knee, wrapping Lena up in the feeling of Kara.

Lena finishes eating and places her plate down on the table, cuddling back into Kara.

“I love you.” She whispers softly and Kara turns her head with a soft hand on her cheek, leaning forward until their lips are inches from each other.

“I love you,” Kara replies and softly brushes their lips together, running her thumb softly over Lena’s cheek.

Lena hums with a soft smile as they pull apart and sinks into Kara’s arms, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder and bringing her finger up to trace patterns over her collarbone.

“The world is so quiet today.” Kara comments, her senses settling at the lack of police sirens or screams.

“Hmm, they’re happy, darling. You stopped a mass extinction yesterday.” Lena comments and Kara frowns, running her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“Lena…” Kara sighs and Lena does too, meeting Kara’s eyes with a soft look on her own.

“I know, we need to talk.” Lena states and Kara nods, kissing Lena’s forehead.

“Come on, let’s go to the couch.” She tells her and Lena nods, standing and waiting for Kara before threading their fingers together and making their way over to the soft cushions of the couch.

“You’re mad at me.” Lena starts off the bat and Kara sighs, squeezing her hand which remains in Lena’s.

“I’m not mad perse, it’s just… you put yourself in so much danger yesterday Lee. If I was literally three seconds later, there’s a possibility that you would not be sat here right now and you don’t seem to see the problem with that.” Kara explains, keeping her eyes on Lena and trying to make sure that her submissive understands everything she’s saying.

“But it was the only way. There was no way we could have figured out who they were without a person on the inside.” Lena frowns, not understanding Kara’s side in the slightest.

“And there was no telling if Lillian actually believed you, Princess. Those subspace darts they had as well, you were so deep in subspace when we found you, baby. You were practically unresponsive.” Kara sighs and Lena bites her lip nervously, smiling a little as Kara tugs on her chin to get her to release it.

“It was what needed to be done.” Lena insists again and Kara sighs, shaking her head.

“Lena, your life is not any less important than anyone else’s. You are just as valid and worthy of a full, loving life as everyone else on this planet. What is it going to take for you to realize that throwing yourself in the line of fire is not the only way to solve things? Especially when you do it without telling anyone.” Kara explains, taking Lena’s other hand in her own and squeezing them both.

“I just want to help.” Lena states quietly and Kara smiles a little, nodding her head.

“I know baby, but it shouldn’t be at the expense of yourself.” She states and Lena bites her lip, nodding her head.

“You want to punish me?” She asks, her eyes a little teary as they meet Kara’s again and Kara smiles sadly, nodding her head.

“I do beautiful, but only because I think it will help the message sink in,” Kara explains and Lena nods her head.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

They both chuckle a little and Kara smiles, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’m going to set a few things up. When I get back, I want you to be kneeling for me. Okay, little one?” She asks as she pulls back, caressing Lena’s cheek softly.

“Yes, Kara. Green.” She tells her and Kara smiles, softly kissing her lips.

“That’s my good girl.” Kara smiles and stands up, placing Lena’s cushion on the floor for her before she moves away, softly rubbing her shoulder as she passes.

Lena takes a deep breath and stands, stretching to make sure that she’s not too sore before she kneels on her cushion. She thinks about how different it was to be kneeling at the academy before a punishment. She used to worry so badly about posture and sitting still because that would dictate how badly she was punished. A simple punishment could turn into something much worse if she was slouching or wriggling around whilst she waited.

It’s so different with Kara. Even with her out the room, Lena feels her presence wrapped around her, the love and reassurance spilling out of the cracks of their apartment. She kneels on the cushion, keeping her back straight and eyes at the perfect angle not because she’s worried about her punishment but because she wants to be Kara’s good girl. She _needs_ to be Kara’s good girl, it’s what she craves more than anything.

The anticipation rises in her as she hears Kara move around the apartment and as her shoeless feet pad back over to the couch, Lena wonders how long she’s been kneeling for, her understanding of time always seems to wither away when she’s submitting for Kara.

Kara smiles at the sight of Lena, her perfect posture and downcast eyeline making her the perfect picture of submission. She moves to stand in front of her and draws her gaze up with a hand under Lena’s chin. Like she’s been taught, Lena keeps her eyeline downcast, not wanting to move it without permission. “Look at me, Princess.” Green eyes snap up to her blue. “That’s my good girl.”

Kara runs her hands through Lena’s hair, smiling as her girl relaxes into it. She produces the thin piece of leather from behind her back, smiling as Lena’s eyes glaze over a little. Bringing it up to Lena’s neck, she clips it onto the delicate necklace that hasn’t left Lena’s neck since they showed each other their soulmarks.

The leash is never actually used in the way so many people do. Lena brought it up a few months after they got together, stating that she likes the visual idea of them, it helps her slide into subspace a little quicker because she feels taken care of and owned, but she hates being tugged around on them.

Kara’s solution was the thin piece of leather with a soft clasp that attaches to Lena’s necklace, looping through the circle that represents their eternal bond hanging around her neck.

“Stand up for me, little one.” She tells her and Lena obeys, the shirt she’s wearing rippling around her as she rises to her feet. Kara tugs very lightly on the leash and leads Lena through to the bedroom.

The pillows are laid out on the bed, ready to cushion Lena’s hips and present her rear end to Kara for punishment and their paddle and flogger sit innocently on the end of the bed, drawing Lena’s attention immediately.

“What’s your color, Lena?” Kara asks as she unbuttons her shirt and strips Lena of her only article of clothing.

“Green Kara.” She swallows a little and Kara smiles, lifting her chin with a soft hand and pressing their lips together.

“You’re going to take twenty with my hand and you’re going to count those for me. Then, you’re going to take another twenty with the paddle, no counting for these. I want you to think about what happened yesterday and why you’re being punished for it. Colour?” Kara explains and asks, using the hand under Lena’s chin to keep their eyes locked together.

“Green, and the flogger?” Lena asks, eyes dodging over to the implement under Kara tightens her grip on her chin and she snaps her eyes back to her domme.

“When we get there, you’re going to tell me how many you think you need with the flogger, understand?” Kara adds and Lena’s breath hitches in anticipation.

“Yes, Kara.” She tells her, eyes wide with honesty and devotion for the woman in front of her.

“My good girl.” Kara smiles and kisses her softly again. “Go lie down, hold onto the headboard and I’m going to tie your leash to it as well.”

Lena moves quickly when Kara’s hands drop away from her, aligning her hips with the pillows and stretching her hands out in front of her to wrap around the poles of the headboard. Kara follows and drags her leash out from underneath her, tying it loosely around the pole in-between the two Lena’s holding onto.

Lena hadn’t realized what the sight would do to her but actually being able to see the leash in front of her, tied around the headboard, the visual image of her giving her power over to Kara, it made her feel incredible. She feels herself sliding down into subspace and tries to stop herself, knowing that she needs to be aware enough to count for Kara’s hand.

“Hmm, you’re such a good girl baby. Relax, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Kara smiles as she moves into position, running her hand softly over Lena’s ass and massaging the pale flesh there. Lena hums and Kara smiles, squeezing tightly before moving her hand up to run over Lena’s lower back. She pushes it further down into the bed, forcing Lena to arch her back a little more and her ass rises a little. “That’s better, little one. What’s your color?”

“Green.” Lena whimpers a little and Kara bends down, pressing a kiss in-between her shoulder blades.

“I love you.” She whispers into her skin and Lena sighs, letting the words wash over her.

“I love you too,” Lena whispers back and Kara kisses her once more, pulling back.

“What are your safewords, Lena?” Kara asks, continuing her exploration of Lena’s ass.

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop,” Lena repeats, her voice quiet but confident.

“Again,” Kara tells her and Lena takes a deep breath.

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

“That’s my good girl. What do you say when you count?” Kara asks, moving her massage down to Lena’s upper thighs.

“Thank you, Kara, please may I have another?” Lena tells her and Kara smiles, leaning forward to kiss up her back.

“You’re such a good girl for me, little one. Let’s begin.” Kara tells her and sits back up, bringing her hand down on Lena’s right butt cheek. It’s not very hard and it barely stings but Lena still gasps, the anticipation having built up too much for her not to.

“One. Thank you, Kara, please may I have another?” Lena repeats dutifully and Kara smiles, bringing her next swing down to her left butt cheek. “Two. Thank you, Kara, please may I have another?”

Lena is used to Kara’s hand but the heat starts to build up and as she reaches fifteen, the sting starts to set in. Lena focuses her mind in on being Kara’s good girl and counting as she asks, reveling in the soft words that are whispered to her in between hits and the soft caresses of her bottom that help a little with the sting.

“Twenty. Thank you, Kara, please may I have another?” Lena gasps and drops her head forward onto the pillow in front of her, whimpering a little as Kara rubs her hand over her now significantly redder ass.

“Good girl. Deep breaths, that’s it. You’re being such a good girl, little one.” Kara soothes and Lena lets herself melt into the words, a soft smile coming across her face. “What’s your color little one for me to start with the paddle?”

“Green, Kara.” Lena gets out, although her voice is quiet and her eyes slide shut.

“Keep your back arched beautiful, relax into it. That’s it.” Kara reminds her when Lena’s hips stiffen and her back rises slightly in anticipation. “Good girl.”

The paddle hits against her ass, the hits alternating between being quick one after the other and the anticipation building up between them before Kara brings the paddle down again. All Lena can concentrate on is the feeling of the paddle hitting her ass and Kara’s voice which tells her how much of a good girl she is and that she loves her. Apart from that she just feels like she’s floating and she tries to concentrate her mind on why she’s feeling the paddle come down on her over and over. She tries to think of how Kara must have felt, flying into that room and seeing her practically unconscious, her supervillain of a mother standing over her with her cronies. She feels the guilt sink in and lets the feeling of pain against her ass come, again and again, the stinging pain of the paddle hitting the already sensitive skin.

“Lena. Lena. Come back to me little one, that’s twenty.” Kara’s voice rings out and Lena takes a deep breath. “Lena, what’s your color?”

“Green,” Lena tells her without hesitation and Kara frowns, the state Lena is in with tears streaming down her face making her want to stop.

“Lena…”

“Green. Please, I need this.” Lena tells her, looking over her shoulder with desperation in her eyes. She needs to feel like Kara’s good girl again.

“Okay, but I’m only giving you five with the flogger,” Kara tells her and Lena wants to cry out, to tell Kara that she needs more but she can’t find her voice and she just wants to be _good_. She flops back down onto the pillow and relaxes into the blanket, pushing her ass out for Kara who runs her hand over it, getting her to relax. “Colour?”

“Green. Kara, _please._ ”

The flogger comes down and Lena feels like she always forgets how intense of a feeling it is, the strands thud against her ass and she cries out at the sensation, knowing the marks it’s going to leave.

The _second_ hit comes and Lena whimpers. The look of lashes on her ass always makes Lena feel like _Kara’s_ and she often wishes she could just walk around without anything on her bottom half the day after a punishment like this, not only because it would be easier on her skin.

 _Three_. Lena lets her mind wander back to the subject at hand, the reason _four_ hits against her skin. She places herself in Kara’s position again and the tears roll down her cheeks, the pain from the flogger and the guilt that wracks through her body combining to mean that her emotions are all over the place.

_Five._

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please, please, Kara. I’m sorry.” Lena immediately sobs and Kara’s soft arms immediately encircle her.

“Shh baby, you’re okay. Everything’s forgiven, everything’s okay. My good girl, you’re so good, baby. I love you so much.” Kara whispers, her hand running smoothly over Lena’s bare back. “Sweetheart, you can let go of the headboard.”

Her hand slides around and unclips the leash from her necklace before slowly working up her arms and massaging her wrists in an attempt to get her to let go.

“Need to be your good girl.” Lena whimpers and Kara coos, planting kisses over every inch of skin her lips can reach.

“You are my good girl baby, you’re my very good girl. Let go of the headboard for me beautiful.” Kara tells her and Lena whimpers but her hands slowly unclasp from around the bars, flopping down onto the bed.

Lena sobs a little and Kara shifts, moving so that she can pull Lena’s head onto her lap. She runs her fingers through her hair and lets her cry as much as she wants, whispering to her everything that she needs to hear. She tells her that she’s a good girl, that she did so well for Kara, that she’s forgiven for everything, that she’s loved so _so_ much.

When her sobs turn to soft sniffles, Kara shifts again. She pulls Lena up her body so that their skin presses up against one another and pulls the blanket over them both, covering Lena’s cold skin. She then reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a sports bottle, passing it to her submissive.

“Drink this for me beautiful.” Kara smiles and runs her fingers through Lena’s hair as she drinks the fruit juice in the bottle before handing it back to Kara when she’s done. “Good girl. Do you want the crackers?”

“Uh-uh. No food. Sleep.” She states and Kara smiles, pressing her lips against Lena’s forehead.

“Okay baby, sleep all you want. I’m going to rub some cream into your bottom, okay? You can sleep, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara tells her and Lena lets her head drops against Kara’s chest. She hisses initially at the feeling of the cream on her ass but Kara’s warm hand rubs it in and before Lena knows it, her eyes are closed and she’s fast asleep once more.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Lena notices when she wakes up is that she’s hot.

She groans a little and rolls over, groaning even more at the pain in her behind as she rolls over something hard.

“Okay, okay, come back over here.” Kara’s soft voice calls out, a soft amusement to it and Lena opens her eyes to see three blankets over her, explaining her heat problem.

“Hot.” She pouts and Kara chuckles, running her hand through Lena’s hair. The submissive is curled up between her legs and Lena realizes that at some point whilst she’s been asleep, Kara moved them to the couch.

“Here, little one. You want your robe instead?” She asks and throws the blankets over the back of the couch. She only lets Lena shiver for a millisecond before she’s threading her arms through the holes in her fluffy robe and helping her tie it around her waist despite the strange position.

“How long have I been out?” Lena asks, cuddling back into Kara’s chest.

“Around three hours, I moved you in here whilst I cleared up in the bedroom,” Kara explains, her hand returning to Lena’s hair.

“I um… I think I understand now.” Lena states quietly, her hand coming up to rub light circles on Kara’s ribs.

“Uh huh?” Kara prompts, dropping a kiss on her hair.

“I was thinking about how I would have felt if I were in your position. I know what I did was unnecessarily dangerous, I’m sorry.” Lena explains, looking up into Kara’s eyes.

“I’m glad you understand now, and all is forgiven, baby. Your butt might remember for a little longer though.” Kara smirks and Lena giggles a little. She turns her head and lifts up the back of the robe, eyes taking in the intense bruises matched with the marks from the flogging.

“Wow.” Lena gasps, a little breathless, and Kara smiles, hugging her close.

“You were so good for me baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Lena smiles and takes one last look at her ass before turning and cuddling back into her domme. “Do we have to go anywhere today?”

“Family dinner tonight but we’ve got a good few hours before we need to think about being ready for that,” Kara tells her and Lena smiles, cuddling close. “You got plans baby?”

“Not moving.”

“Hmm, that sounds good.”


	4. sanvers - model behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt on my tumblr:  
> 'I would love a dom/sub sanvers chapter where Alex is just in the mood to serve her dom. Like, from getting her drinks for her to pleasing Maggie in bed.'
> 
> I made a tumblr just for my writing! Come chat to me, prompts are welcome as well as general discussion about whatever you guys want at girlsthatwewannakiss.tumblr.com

Maggie has had the week from hell.

Literally.

Homicide after kidnapping after hit and run after intent to kill.

By the time Friday evening rolls around and her captain slaps her on the shoulder, congratulating her for her hard work this week and telling her to head home to her girl, she’s pretty much dead on her feet.

All she wants is a beer, the couch, and her girl.

But Friday night is game night and she’s got to head straight to Kara and Lena’s, already running late from her shift not ending until seven.

“Sawyer, a couple of us are heading to the bar. Wanna come?” Davies asks as she enters the locker room and Maggie smiles, shaking her head at the group of young men.

“Sorry boys, I got plans and my girl’s waiting on me.” She replies, pulling her bag and helmet out of her locker.

“Aww come on Sawyer, your girl can’t wait a couple of hours?” Rodriguez asks and Maggie smirks, fishing her bike keys out of her pocket.

“Sorry Rodriquez, maybe you’ll understand when you actually get some words on that arm of yours.” She smirks and hears the other men react, Maggie, ignoring them as she strides out of the precinct.

She revels in the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair as she races over to Kara and Lena’s apartment block, pulling her Triumph up next to Alex’s Ducati and smiling at the thought of an entire weekend with her girl.

She takes the elevator up to the penthouse, typing in the code to get it to open on the correct floor. She knocks on the door, even though she knows it tends to be open on game night and smiles as Alex opens it.

Her throat goes a little dry at the sight of her sub in the tiny denim shorts and a tight t-shirt, hugging her curves in all the right places. Maggie resists the urge to lick her lips at the sight of her perfect girl and walks over, pulling Alex’s perfect eyeline up with a finger under her chin.

“Hey, babydoll.” Maggie smiles as she enters the apartment, raising an eyebrow at how quiet Alex is. Normally at game night, she can be a little outgoing and open in front of her friends but it seems tonight, she’s a little deeper inside her head. “How long have you been waiting for me, babygirl?” She asks and smiles when Alex shifts a little at the endearment, Maggie knowing that it’s one guaranteed to send her girl hurtling towards subspace.

“Ten minutes or so,” Alex replies, her voice is soft and a little sweeter. It’s the tone Maggie is used to within the four walls of their home, the stern and stoic agent melting away in favor of Maggie’s good girl. Here, however, in Kara and Lena’s apartment, it’s more of a rarity but Maggie revels in the trust her girl is giving her right now. “Can I take your jacket?”

Maggie lets Alex’s hands slide up her arms and remove her jacket, pulling it down her arms along with her bag. Maggie kisses her on the forehead before she moves to hang them up on the hooks by the door. She digs Maggie’s phone out of the pocket of her jacket and hands it over as she comes back over to her domme.

“Maggie! Hi! How was work?” Kara asks, coming over and wrapping her arms around Maggie in a tight hug.

“You know, it was work. A lot of paperwork, nothing very exciting. Hey Lena.” Maggie smiles over Kara’s shoulder at the younger woman who’s currently pouring club soda into a glass.

“Hi, Maggie.” She smiles and screws the top back onto the bottle. “We saved you some food and we’ve got some more coming because hungry over here wasn’t full.” Lena teases, smiling at her domme who mock glares.

“Watch it you.” Kara smiles at Lena who giggles a little, taking the glass and a bottle of water back over to the couch. “There’s some Chinese in the fridge and we ordered pizza.”

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles, turning to Alex as Kara also heads back to the couch. “You get ham and pineapple then babygirl?”

“Do I _look_ like Kara?” Alex pouts at her teasing, looking up at Maggie through her eyelashes and Maggie lets out a peal of laughter, taking a step towards the fridge.

However, as she steps forward, Alex darts around her and places her hands on her chest, shaking her head.

“Go sit down, I’ll get you some food,” Alex tells her and Maggie raises an eyebrow.

“You’re being a good girl tonight, huh?” She smirks and Alex blushes, looking down at her feet and nodding.

“Let me look after you?” She replies, raising her eyebrow and Maggie smiles, pulling her in for a soft kiss with a hand under her chin.

“Whilst you’re stretching those gorgeous, long legs of yours then beautiful, why don’t you get me a beer and whatever you like?” Maggie smiles and Alex does too, blushing a little at the compliment.

“Yes, Maggie.” She replies and turns gracefully, swinging her hips a little more than she usually would as she walks towards the fridge. Maggie groans a little at the sight and chuckles at the small smirk she spots on her girl’s face before she heads over to the couch, plucking the beer out of Winn’s hand and drinking a swing.

“Hey!” He huffs and Maggie chuckles, handing the bottle back.

“Calm it, dude, I’ve been at work.” She offers as an excuse and he rolls his eyes.

“And I haven’t?” He replies and Maggie grins, reaching over to ruffle his hair before dropping into the armchair.

“Are you working that case with the alien teen gang?” James asks and Maggie nods, explaining the latest to him as best she can.

She’s done by the time Alex meanders back over to the couch and she hands Maggie her plate, placing the bottle of beer and a glass of water down on the small table sat next to it.

Maggie grins at the squeal Alex releases as she snags her around the waist and pulls her down into her side, reaching up to subtly pinch one of her nipples. She smiles at the way it pebbles slightly under her touch and circles her thumb over it, smirking at the way Alex preens under her touch.

Alex cuddles in close to her and lays her head on her shoulder, drawing patterns on Maggie’s hip. The others have started chatting again, uninterested in their antics and Maggie smiles at their lack of concentration on them.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Alex asks softly, nudging Maggie’s plate and Maggie smiles, placing the plate in her lap and using her free hand to bring the food up to her mouth. She joins back in the light-hearted conversation and every so often brings her fork up to Alex’s lips, slipping the greasy noodles into her mouth.

When she’s finished, she leans back into the seat with a hum, swinging the last of her beer into her mouth and smiles at Alex. Her sub produces a napkin out of nowhere and leans forward, wiping around Maggie’s mouth and accepting the kiss that is offered.

“Would you like another beer?” Alex asks lowly, glancing over her shoulder to where Kara and Winn are setting up the TV to play a few rounds of MarioKart.

“Lena bought some new scotch if you wanna try that,” Kara adds when she catches Alex’s question with her superhearing.

“Oh yes, I thought you might like it! One of my board members recommended it to me, I haven’t opened it yet.” Lena grins, standing up from her spot on the couch. Maggie goes to stand but Alex shakes her head, dropping a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll go, you’re not lifting a finger tonight,” Alex tells her and Maggie smiles at her, raising an eyebrow.

“And if I wanted to lift a finger?” She asks and Alex blushes, looking down at her feet.

“Sorry, I just…” Alex turns a little red and Maggie frowns, reaching up to caress her cheek.

“I’m only teasing babygirl, I love it when my girl looks after me and you are being such a good girl tonight. I would love some of Lena’s scotch and when you come back, why don’t you grab that blanket off the back of the couch?” Maggie suggests and Alex smiles, practically preening under Maggie’s words and appreciative gaze.

“Yes, Maggie.” She whispers lowly in her ear, giggling at the soft slap it gets her against her thigh as she moves to join Lena in the kitchen.

“Maggie, you wanna play?” Winn asks, offering her the remote and she shakes her head.

“I’m okay, work tired me out so I’ll just watch the rest of you.” Maggie smiles and Winn nods his head, throwing the remote at James instead, the two of them launching into a game almost immediately.

“Thanks for waiting guys!” Lena comments sarcastically as she and Alex re-enter the area, James pouting a little at Alex as she jostles him as she pulls the blanket off the couch.

“Don’t distract me, Danvers!” He gasps and Alex rolls her eyes.

“You’re only dropping further back by yelling at me about it.” She replies and it’s the most she’s said to anyone but Maggie all night. The others chuckle at her point and she hands Maggie the glass, sorting out the blanket and pulling it over the two of them as she sits down in the armchair.

It’s really only fit for one person so Alex is half on her lap, not that Maggie is complaining. She settles the blanket around Alex a little better, her true intention being to keep her sub warm in her minimal clothing in Kara and Lena’s penthouse lined with glass. Her hand drops to Alex’s thigh underneath the blanket once she’s done and drags her thumb in light circles, smiling as Alex whines under her breath and cuddles closer.

“How’s the scotch?” Winn asks and Maggie smiles.

“Fantastic tastes expensive though Lena.” She smirks and Lena blushes a little, shrugging her shoulders.

“It was only $80 a bottle.” She replies and Maggie scoffs a little.

“Rich people are wild.” Winn comments and Maggie laughs with James and Kara, the latter of whom smiles sweetly at her sub.

“It’s great scotch though.” Maggie reiterates and Lena smiles at her.

Both Alex and Maggie decline the controllers when they’re offered, preferring to watch the others play and Maggie lightly joins in the conversation when she wants to. Her hand sneaks its way under Alex’s t-shirt and up to gently squeeze at Alex’s uncovered breasts, drawing her thumb in soft circles around her nipple.

Alex’s breath hitches and she squirms a little, moving closer to Maggie and turning in her lap so that her thighs bracket Maggie’s and her center is pressed up against Maggie’s thigh through the denim of her shorts and Maggie’s jeans.

To everyone else, it looks simply as if Alex is just feeling a little tired or upset, especially as Maggie brings up her other hand to rub her back in what appears like soothing circles. Kara catches her eye and raises her eyebrow a little, turning her attention back to the others when Maggie sends her a reassuring smile.

“You know, I’m absolutely wiped. Sorry to be a grandma but do you guys mind if we bail?” Maggie asks, drawing her hand out of Alex’s t-shirt, bringing it up to play with her hair instead.

“The pizza hasn’t even gotten here yet!” Winn complains but is silenced by a look from Kara and James.

“Of course, don’t worry about it. Thanks for coming in the first place, I know you’ve had quite the week!” Kara smiles and Maggie smiles warmly at her, urging Alex off of her lap. She downs her scotch and stands, smiling as Alex immediately moves to put the blanket back on the couch and takes Maggie’s glass to place it in the sink.

“Come on babe.” She smiles once they’ve said goodbye to everyone and Alex smiles, tucking herself into Maggie’s side as her arm reaches out towards her.

“How about a bath when we get in? It’ll help relax you.” Alex suggests as they ride down in the elevator.

“I actually had another plan in mind babygirl. Are you gonna be my good girl?” Maggie asks with a smile, stroking her thumb over Alex’s cheek.

“Yes, Maggie.” Alex smiles and snuggles a little closer, waiting for the doors to open.

Maggie can tell that Alex is shaking with anticipation the whole ride home, trying her best not to let it show and it makes her smile, reaching over to clasp Alex’s hand in her own.

“Deep breath beautiful, you’re okay.” Maggie smiles at her and Alex flushes.

“I love you,” Alex responds and Maggie smiles.

“I love you too gorgeous.”

As soon as they enter the apartment, Alex ditches the shorts and t-shirt, leaving her in a pair of gray lace boyshorts that have Maggie looking her up and down with a smirk. The detective flops down on the couch and pulls her sub down next to her, flicking her nipple and smirking as it pebbles under her touch.

“How’re you feeling about your hands tonight baby?” Maggie asks, running her fingers lightly over Alex’s.

“Hmm, don’t need them,” Alex replies quietly and Maggie smiles, pinching her nipple again. She chuckles as Alex whimpers slightly.

“Good, go get your cuffs for me,” Maggie replies, flicking the pendant of the leather necklace that has remained around Alex’s neck since the day after she revealed her soulmark to Maggie.

As Alex makes her way into the bedroom, Maggie smiles thinking of how adorably nervous Alex was that day and how much it had made her want to just scoop her up and hold her forever.

_“Someone ordered a pizza and some beer?” Maggie smiles when Alex opens the door, smiling at the sight of the fed dressed in soft pajamas and her hair pulled back prettily._

_“Come in, ignore the pajamas.” Alex smiles and steps aside to let Maggie in the apartment. The lack of bedroom door makes Maggie smile as she takes in the place where her soulmate lives._

_“No, they’re cute.” Maggie bats off her comment and delights in the way a light blush dances across Alex’s cheeks._

_“I um…” Alex awkwardly shifts on her feet and Maggie smiles, placing the pizza and beer down on the island._

_“Alex, you know soulmarks go both ways right?” She raises an eyebrow and Alex flushes, her bottom lip toying between her teeth and Maggie’s eyes darken as she zeroes in on it._

_“I… of course… I just…” She tries and Maggie smiles._

_“God, you are too cute. Here.” Maggie grins and pulls off her leather jacket. Her mark tattoo is visible just below her collarbone, a simple ‘D’ symbolizing a lot more than it alludes to but clear as day, on her upper arm are the words ‘Alexandra Danvers’, visible with her short-sleeved t-shirt._

_“That’s… I…” Alex starts and Maggie chuckles as she takes a step towards Maggie almost unconsciously._

_“It’s okay, you don’t need to talk.” Maggie smiles and reaches out, running a soft thumb over the smooth skin of Alex’s cheek. The agent leans into the affection, nuzzling Maggie’s hand a little with her nose. “You wanna show me yours?”_

_Alex blushes but nods, letting Maggie’s hand fall away as she pulls her long-sleeved pajama top over her head. She’s not wearing a bra and Maggie gets momentarily distracted by the sight of her breasts, small and beautiful, soft nipples pebbling a little in the cold air._

_She manages to tear her eyes away however and sure enough, there on Alex’s arm ‘Margarita Sawyer’ is written in soft cursive and Maggie steps forward, tracing her finger over the letters of her own name._

_“I was a little confused at first, until I remembered the glimpse I got of your badge,” Alex admits in a soft voice, her eyes locked onto Maggie’s._

_“It’s a strange one, I know.” Maggie smiles and Alex shakes her head._

_“I think it’s beautiful.” She tells her and Maggie smiles, lifting her hand to tuck one of Alex’s soft curls behind her ear._

_“Well aren’t you quite the sweet talker?” She smiles and Alex blushes a little, shivering a little from the cold. Maggie smiles and picks up Alex’s shirt from where she discarded it on the floor. “Here.”_

_Alex blushes as Maggie pulls it over her head and she shoots her arms down the sleeves. “Thank you… I um, what do you like to be called?”_

_“Maggie is fine,” Maggie reassures her and Alex frowns._

_“But… I… Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer ma’am or Mistress or…” Alex trails off at the look on Maggie’s face. “Okay, Maggie.”_

“Maggie?” Alex soft voice brings her back to the present and Maggie smiles at the sight of Alex stood before her, holding their padded cuffs in her hands.

“Sorry, lost myself there for a moment,” Maggie replies and Alex frowns.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, was just thinking about our first night together,” Maggie smirks and Alex blushes, shifting nervously on her feet just like she had then. “You’re just as adorably gorgeous as you were two years ago.”

Alex blushes and bites her lip, smiling down at Maggie a little.

“Alright beautiful.” Maggie smiles and takes the cuffs from Alex, kissing her elbow as she hands them over. Alex goes to turn around but Maggie stops her with a hand on her hip. “Not tonight babygirl, hands in front of you.”

Alex frowns but obeys, bringing her hands in front of her and bouncing a little on her heels.

“Stay still for me, good girl. What’s your color?” Maggie asks as she removes the clip holding the cuffs together.

“Green, Maggie.”

“Good girl, that’s my very good girl.” Maggie smiles and places one cuff around Alex’s right wrist, cinching it into place and doing up the buckle before moving to the other side. When she’s finished, she clips them together and drops a kiss to both of Alex’s wrists, sitting back to admire her work. “Come here, beautiful.”

She directs Alex over her lap and stretches her hands out in front of her, her hands running languidly over the lace of her boyshorts and her back.

“You comfortable baby?” She asks and Alex nods, trying to push her ass up into Maggie’s hands. She gasps as Maggie’s hand disappears for a second and snaps back down onto her ass. “Words, Alex.”

“Yes Maggie, I’m comfortable,” Alex tells her and Maggie smiles, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against Alex’s back.

“Good girl. Now you know how much I love to watch my beautiful girl dance for me, when you wriggle under my hands, it’s a beautiful sight baby. But today, I want you to try and stay still. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be my good girl?” Maggie smiles, running her hands up and down Alex’s back and thighs and delighting in the way she can visibly see Alex fighting to squirm.

“Yes, Maggie.” She replies, breathless this time and Maggie smiles, placing a long and soft kiss into the small of her back.

“You’re such a good girl for me babygirl. You wanna watch some TV?” She asks and Alex groans a little, making Maggie laugh as she switches on the TV. She browses a little and finds some re-runs of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, settling on that.

She places her attention on the TV, or at least enough so that Alex believes that’s where her attention is. One hand slides up and down Alex’s thighs, massaging her upper thighs and occasionally slipping between them to run over her inner thighs. The other runs up and down Alex’s back, reaching up occasionally to tug on her hair or sliding around to flick her nipples.

Maggie watches as Alex fights the urge to squirm and fights the urge to beg Maggie to touch her. She can feel her girl getting wetter every time her hand slides in between her legs, never quite reaching where Alex wants them.

It takes an episode for Maggie to feel Alex’s arousal dripping down her thighs, also making a rather prominent spot on Maggie’s jeans.

“Well, would you look at that babygirl? You made my thigh all dirty.” Maggie states and tugs on Alex’s hip that is further away from her, encouraging her to roll onto her side. Alex complies and flushes as she looks down at the patch on Maggie’s jeans.

“Sorry.” She flushes and Maggie smiles with a shake of her head.

“No baby, don’t apologize for it, pretty girl. You don’t need to apologize for that. That just means you’re all ready for me and that is a beautiful thing baby. Why don’t you go and get the bedroom ready? No toys tonight baby, just you and me.” Maggie smiles, drawing Alex up so she’s sat properly in her lap and bringing their lips together softly.

“Yes, Maggie,” Alex states softly and Maggie knows her girl is floating a little.

“Here.” She smiles and undoes the clasp and then the cuffs, freeing Alex’s hands. “You’re gonna need those.”

Alex flushes and stands, yelping a little as Maggie smacks her ass as she heads towards the bedroom. Maggie laughs and grabs a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before stripping and throwing her and Alex’s clothes into the hamper in the bathroom.

By the time she makes it into the bedroom, Alex has stripped the comforter and sheet off the bed and is kneeling on top of the mattress, eyes downcast and hands on her knees.

“Always such a good girl. Come here, baby.” Maggie smiles and lies down on the bed, pulling Alex flush against her, their bodies pressing up against each other. Maggie smiles at her and runs her fingers down her body, tucking her fingers under her panties and encouraging her to slip them down her legs. Alex moves quickly and removes them, the wet fabric flying across the room.

Maggie chuckles as Alex cuddles into her side, hips bucking up into nothing as the cold air of the room hits her center.

“You wriggling for me there, babygirl?” Maggie smiles, reaching down and drawing her fingers over Alex’s center, smirking as she groans.

“Maggie…” Alex groans and Maggie laughs, pressing her lips against her temple.

“You wanna help me out here too beautiful? We can help each other out.” Maggie smiles and Alex nods, freeing her hand from where it’s trapped underneath her body.

This mutual arrangement is something that they both absolutely adore.

Don’t get Maggie wrong, her absolute favorite thing is seeing Alex tied up underneath her, wriggling and dancing beautifully for her but when they sort each other out like this, it’s absolutely beautiful.

With one hand free each, Maggie’s comes up to stroke Alex’s hair and trace the soft skin of her cheeks, brushing it away from her face and trailing kisses like love letters after her hands. Alex’s pulls Maggie close to her, gripping her back tightly as they maintain eye contact, their love and devotion for each other pouring through the gaze.

Their other hands stay hard at work on each other’s centers, each of them well tuned in to how to get each other there quickly and efficiently. Maggie concentrates the majority of her work on Alex’s clit. She circles, pinches, presses, feeling Alex’s legs shake underneath her as a single finger slides into her and circles around softly. Alex knows that Maggie likes it a little different and her thumb presses harshly into her domme’s clit whilst the rest of her fingers are hard at work, in and out and curling up against her g-spot.

“Maggie…” Alex whines after a while and Maggie smiles, kissing her all over her face.

“That’s my beautiful girl, you’re such a good girl for me, baby. Ugh, that’s it. Be my best girl for me, baby, come with me.” Maggie whispers.

Alex comes first and the sight of her head thrown back is ecstasy is enough to send Maggie over the edge, yelling out, always louder than her sub as they both ride it out, clutching each other close.

Maggie collapses onto the bed and slowly draws her fingers away, pulling Alex close to her and offering them up. Alex blushes but opens her mouth, drawing Maggie’s fingers in and moaning at the taste of herself on them. She cleans them quickly and then pulls her own fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off and moaning more heavily at the taste of her domme.

“Such a good girl.” Maggie smiles when she’s done and draws Alex into her side, reaching out to the side to pull the comforter onto the bed. The heavy sheet drapes over them and Maggie rearranges it before grabbing a bottle of water and downing half of it. She offers it to Alex who simply puts her lips to the neck, trusting Maggie to tip it back into her mouth which is happily down, a soft hand dragging through her hair.

“Hmm.” Alex smiles contently and cuddles down into her domme, making Maggie smile and hold her close.

“You’ve been such a good girl tonight babygirl, I love you so much.” Maggie praises and Alex preens tiredly, arching her body up into Maggie’s.

“Love you.” She mumbles and Maggie smiles, dropping a kiss on her hair.

“Hmm, if you’re just as much of a good girl tomorrow, I’ll have to give you a proper reward.” Maggie teases and Alex pouts at her teasing tone, cuddling closer.

“Sleep now.” Alex mumbles and Maggie laughs, nodding her head.

“Yeah babygirl, sleep now.”


End file.
